Penny Dreamful: A través de los tiempos
by Merodeadora-Lupin
Summary: Después de la batalla final, nuestro héroe toma tiempo para llorar a los perdidos, hasta que le dan la oportunidad de recuperar lo que había perdido. La vidente Freyja Potter tiene la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de nuevo, pero esta vez bien. Ya no tiene ningún hechizo que le nubla la vista. Una oportunidad de aprender a vivir, desde la fuente más inesperada. FemHarry / TMR


La vida tiene un precio, nada es gratis.

Ha pasado un año desde la batalla de Hogwarts, donde la historia cuenta de la batalla de los infames Tom Marvolo Riddle, también conocido como Lord Voldemort y Freyja Ligeia Potter.

Lord Voldemort llevó su odio al castillo que había sido su hogar y su infierno durante toda su juventud. La batalla había cobrado la vida de muchos en ambos lados, todos los cuales habían sido amados por alguien; así que a raíz del conflicto, la comunidad mágica británica se había permitido llorar, y cuando ya no podían llorar más, habían comenzado a reconstruir su mundo. Pero no todo se puede reconstruir.

Como fue el caso de Freyja Potter, la niña que vivió, la salvadora, la héroe de Hogwarts; una mujer que se había aventurado en medio de su enemigo para enfrentarse a una muerte segura para arrojar el trozo del alma de Voldemort que se había enterrado dentro de ella cuando solamente era una niña y, al final, había sido la voluntad de la Varita Vieja en su negativa a matar a su verdadera maestra que tenía que termino siendo la tumba del Señor Oscuro. A pesar de su triunfo al terminar la guerra mágica y ganar la adoración del público que casi lo había santificado, no frenó su pena ni le devolvió los muertos.

Todo mejoro cuando Freyja despertó sus genes mágicos de la familia de su padre. Todo cobro sentido. Porque cuando era encerrada en el armario no le temía a la oscuridad. Porque ha tenido pesadillas durante toda su vida. Porque sabia cosas que otras personas no. Desde los primeros años de Hogwarts podía recordar que siempre poseía una serie de dones y habilidades relacionadas con lo oculto. En parte gracias a la Profesora Trelawney -quién no era una vidente, si no una oráculo- que le enseñó las artes del tarot, el herborismo y el verbis diablo. Incluso su propia mentora reconoció que nunca había tenido una aprendiz con tanta fuerza y poder. Por que Freyja Potter había nacido como una vidente.

Por lo tanto, la joven de pelo rojo se quedó en los restos de Godric's Hollow donde alguna vez estuvo su hogar. Los terrenos habían sido despejados y se había colocado una casa de estilo victoriano donde vivía en compañía de Kreacher, con quién se había unido cuando el elfo vio que era una vidente. La noche de Samhain siempre había sido una noche de infortunio para Freyja, pero también era el día para honrar a los muertos y en su mente solo era apropiado pasar algún tiempo aquí para observar a los difuntos que habían dado forma a su vida. Ella no solo iba a honrar a sus padres, sus padrinos Sirius y Remus. Si no también a Tom Riddle, con quién después de haber entrado en su herencia se dio cuenta de porque le echaba mucho de menos. Eran compañeros, dos caras de la misma moneda. Tom Riddle no mentía cuando dijo que se parecían. Y ahora Freyja iba a pasar toda la eternidad sin su rival.

La joven suspiró para sí misma. Una pesadez que desmentía su disposición aparentemente tranquila cuando dio un paso adelante y se sentó entre las tumbas de sus padres y enfrente de la tumba de Tom Riddle, puesta ahí por ella, con la espalda apoyada contra la lápida de mármol. Incluso aquí, casi un año después de la muerte del Señor Oscuro, no pudo deshacerse de sus lágrimas de tristeza por temor a mostrar su debilidad; porque había mucha gente por ahí que realmente deseaba hacerle daño por sus acciones. Es cierto que muchos Mortífagos habían huido o habían sido encarcelados después de la muerte del Lord, pero muchos se habían quedado, cayendo en la oscuridad con la esperanza de que hubiera una oportunidad de atacar en venganza contra Freyja Potter. Mientras se sentaba, se agitaba en todo su dolor, y la culpa por haber sobrevivido cuando tantos habían caído y allí solo se dejó llorar, fuertes sollozos sacudieron su cuerpo mientras dejaba salir todas esas emociones embotelladas.

Cuando su cuerpo finalmente se calmó, Freyja se gastó finalmente habiéndose permitido llorar apropiadamente en lugar de levantar la fachada valiente del héroe inquebrantable para que todos los demás pudieran sentirse cómodos y tristes. Pero cuando sus emociones finalmente se asentaron, pudo escuchar varios susurros a su alrededor. Lo muertos quería decirle algo. Cuando pudo unir las palabras que le transmitian, supo que ya no estaba sola, había una presencia que lo observaba pero no estaba aquí para hacerle daño. Aun así no se iba a relajar.

Con una pausa, la joven se levantó como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Un movimiento de su muñeca hizo que su varita de acebo cayera en la palma de su mano desde la funda oculta de su antebrazo y la uso para quitarse la suciedad que se le había quedado en su vestido negro. Levantando el instrumento, Freyja echó un vistazo alrededor mientras se colocaba en una posición de ataque.

-Sal. Sé que estás aquí. -Dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor. Ninguna persona sabía que iba a estar allí, en frente de las tumbas de sus padres y su compañero. Tomó un momento pero Freyja notó ese silencio abyecto de la zona, no había ningún sonido sino el de su respiración en el cementerio, incluso el viento se había detenido. Freyja no pudo evitar tensarse al notar que estaba en una zona de peligro, tal vez con un depredador que no había identificado.

Mientras esperaba que la persona se hiciera presente y en esa ausencia de sonido lo escuchó. Era un sonido suave, un susurro en el aliento de alguien, por ejemplo, pero de alguna manera no podía ubicarle. Todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, y Freyja comenzó a agacharse en una posición de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lista para atacar a corto alcance incluso con vestido. En el año transcurrido desde que había derrotado a Tom, Freyja había llegado a su herencia mágica, ya era una bruja formidable por derecho propio como una duelista consumada, con todo su base de poder. Había procedido a obtener su Maestría en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras como también en Medimágia, había tomado el estudio de Antiguas Runas que solo habían mejorado su habilidad y capacidades y se había entrenado en las Artes Marciales hasta que había caído rendida por el cansancio.

Lo primero que llamó su atención fue su altura y su vestimenta. Tenía que medir al menos seis pies y era más alta que Freyja con su 5,6. Vestía con lo que parecía una túnica negra con capucha y tenía una guadaña. Cuando los ojos de Freyja volvieron al hombre de alguna forma lo reconoció. Fue su sorpresa que retrocedió de la sorpresa.

-¿Quien eres? - Freyja tartamudeó. No le tenía miedo la figura pero si estaba en lo cierto no era una persona que quisiera ponerse en su lado malo.

¿Podría morir? Sí claro. ¿Estaba asustada? Ni un poco, tal vez ya era hora de reencontrarse con sus padres y con Tom.

-No quién, sino qué-, dijo la figura encapuchada.- Soy tu humilde servidor. Como eres mi única Maestra. Soy el ser más poderoso de este universo. Tengo la ultima decisión y siempre la tendré. Nunca naceré y nunca moriré. Como soy la propia Muerte. Soy quién te dio tu poder de la videncia. Ese poder antes era mio, sabia que serias mi Maestra, así que quise darte tu poder antes de tiempo para prepararte.

Freyja se quedó allí estupefacta, incapaz de dominar cualquier palabra. Así que la Muerte continuó:

-Tú, Freyja Ligeia Potter, eres la única bruja que se las ha arreglado para reunir los tres santos. Por eso te conviertes en la Maestra de la Muerte.

-¿Así que todo en el libro es real? - Freyja preguntó finalmente capaz de dominar su voz.

-Más o menos. Sí. -La muerte respondió con una misma voz monótona y sombría.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? -Pregunto Freyja mirando alrededor.

-Ahora es el momento para que usted decida. -La muerte respondió. -Lo que deseas hacer con tu poder para controlarme. Puedes retroceder en el tiempo, avanzar en el tiempo, traer personas de entre los muertos, resucitarlos, incluso matarlos.

-No quiero matar a nadie. Resucita tal vez pero no matar. Ninguna persona que odie esta viva. - Freyja dijo en voz alta. De repente se le ocurrió una idea.-Muerte, cuando dices retroceder en el tiempo... -se detuvo por un breve segundo y luego continuó.- ¿Puedo cambiarlo también? Quiero decir, ¿puedo cambiar las ocurrencias pasadas? -Preguntó.

La muerte tomó un poco de tiempo antes de responder a su pregunta.

-Sí, pero con un gran sacrificio.

-¿Qué tipo de sacrificio? - Freyja pregunto a la muerte.

-Si quieres retroceder en el tiempo cuando Tom Riddle todavía estaba vivo, debes saber que requerirá un gran sacrificio. No es tan fácil. Te enviaré a otra dimensión, pero quiero que sepas que allí es diferente. Grindewald todavía esta esta en su puesto de Señor Oscuro al igual que Voldemort. Te enviaré un poco antes de que cumplas los 11 para que te familiarices un poco con la situación.-Muerte dijo

Freyja pensó por un breve segundo. Se dio cuenta de lo que significaba. Si regresa en el tiempo, existe la posibilidad de que nunca vuelva a encontrarse con sus amigos, tal vez las mismas personas pero no tal vez sus personalidades. Pero era un preció que estaba dispuesta a pagar. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tomó su decisión.

-Haré cualquier cosa. -Dijo con confianza después de respirar profundamente.

-¿Estás absolutamente segura? -La muerte le preguntó.

-Si. - Freyja respondió audazmente.

-Muy bien Freyja Ligeia Potter, la Maestra de la Muerte, haré lo que desees. Tendrás todos los recuerdos de este tiempo. Aunque cuando llegues deberías ir a Gringotts, te llevaras una sorpresa de mi parte. -Al decir esto, la muerte extendió sus manos.

Freyja sintió una sensación de vértigo. Y gritó mientras se sentía caer en el oscuro abismo, mientras su mundo explotaba en agonía cuando sintió que todo lo que lo rodeaba fue arrancado hasta que quedó su esencia pura y consciente; a través de este dolor absoluto, pudo sentir lo que quedaba de ella al ser comprimida y empujada a través de un tubo antes de que explotara hacia afuera y se estrellara en una negrura bienvenida.


End file.
